The Reunion
by The Unlikely Suspect
Summary: Harry wakes up in his dormitory after the Final Battle, and there's someone he needs to see, much to the shock of the rest of Hogwarts…. HPxDG,
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first story. The plot kind off came to me one day so I thought I'd put it up on here and see what people think of it.**

Harry Potter shot awake. He was in the Gryffindor dormitory. It seemed he was the last one up today. 'Well, I have just killed a dark lord,' he thought wryly to himself. Surely that deserved a lie in? A thought came to him and he shot out of bed. There was something he needed to do. Someone he needed to see.

Daphne Greengrass sat in the Great Hall. She sat subdued in her seat on the crowded Slytherin table. The Great Hall was fuller than she could ever remember it, for everyone who had helped fight in the Battle of Hogwarts was there; the Weasley clan, the Malfoys; sitting just down the table; the Order of the Phoenix; students ranging from 1st Year to 7th Year, from all four houses. Some of the children's parents were there, including her own. In fact, she was beginning to feel rather claustrophobic. Looking back at the Gryffindor table, she felt twinges of annoyance, firstly, because of _him_. Her boyfriend. Where was he? Her second path of annoyance was towards that stupid little Weasel, Ginny, (what kind of name is that anyway?). Daphne watched as the idiot regularly looked towards the Great Hall doors, sighed, and the turned back. It was really starting to annoy her.

Harry raced down the many stairs of the Hogwarts castle, nimbly avoiding random bricks or pieces of rubble on his way. He was running to see _her_. His girlfriend. He smiled nostalgically. _'Well, at least Slughorn's Christmas Parties were good for one thing,' _he thought. Harry was convinced that she had to be a Veela, with her beautiful, long blonde hair that tumbled down her back, and her sharp blue eyes. She had thick, black eyelashes, a perfect nose, and full red pouty lips. She was beautiful, as he often told her. Now he just wanted to be with her, and never lose sight of her again. They had not seen each other for almost a year, due to Harry's escapades; he could not even write to her. He had lain awake every night in that tent, listening to Ron's wireless, listening for her name in the list of the deceased and praying it wasn't. Hermione and Ron did not even know about her. _'Well' _he thought, as he sprinted down the last staircase, _'they're about to find out.'_

Daphne was fidgeting, butterflies in her stomach. She had not forgotten Harry; she had lain awake every night, listening to her Dad's wireless, which she would smuggle into her room and listen for any news about him, dreading news of his capture, or worse, death. Suddenly, there he was, his tall, lean frame in the doorway, his hair sticking up, unruly as ever. The same round glasses perched in front of his beautiful green eyes. Her heart leapt up, and she felt as light as air. She jumped up from the bench, and walked briskly, Slytherins didn't run, towards her boyfriend, oblivious to the other people in hall falling silent, and analysing her every move.

As soon as Harry stepped into the door frame, every mouth shut and every pair of eyes fell on him. However, his eyes were only for her, for Daphne. She jumped from her bench, and walked briskly, "Slytherins _never _run" she had once informed him, towards him. He saw out the corner of his eye Hermione, Ron and Ginny jumping up and starting to run towards him, all three of them screaming out his name into the deafening silence. But he ignored them, and their irritating screams. He saw the three of them stop and stare as he started to run towards the Slytherin table. All he could see was her. The hall was silent as they crashed into each other, Harry lifting her up and spinning her round and round, her legs locking themselves round his waist as their lips meet in a passionate and desperate kiss.

Ron couldn't believe it. Harry was dating a Slytherin. A dirty stinking Slytherin!

Hermione couldn't believe it. Harry was meant be with Ginny, wasn't he?

Ginny couldn't believe it. Harry was hers! How dare that bitch kiss him! They were going to get married and have children and live in the countryside and….

The rest of the students and professors couldn't believe it. Harry Potter? Kissing Daphne Greengrass? It just couldn't happen, could it?

They broke the kiss, panting, their foreheads touching each other.

"I love you" Harry whispered. She gave him a blinding smile in return.

"I love you too," she returned. Harry started laughing, Daphne sound joining in, and together, they faced the rest of Hogwarts together.

**So hopeful you enjoyed it…. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! As you can see I've turned this into a multi chapter story, but it will probably only have about two or three more chapters. I didn't really know how to write this, so I hope you like how I've written it. Sorry for how long it's taken me, but I have lots of other commitments. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I was shocked (happily by the way) by the amount of positive feedback I got from everyone! I would like to say:**

**Thank you to: Afu1787, sanbeegoldiewhitey, SimFlyer, rb2312, Vellouette, Fatman8theNation, HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-TD-LL-KB-AJ-NT**, **Penny is wise, Kirkmenistan, Captain Cranium, Carnacki23, CoastalFirebird, grimangel163, Justlookingforupdates, Merlin 4 Morgaa, N Flamel, Just another Aceves, and Kur0Kishi for all your amazing reviews.**

**Thank you to: Everyone who has added this story or me to their Author/Story Alert list and Favourites list.**

**Thank you to: Kur0Kishi for your emailed help.**

**Thank you to: Everyone who has read this story.**

Every member of the Great Hall was shocked into silence. _The Gryffindor Golden Boy, Leader of the light, The Boy-who-lived, Member of the Golden Trio and Slayer of Voldermort was with The Queen of Slytherin, The Ice Princess, and an almost certain Death Eater? It just couldn't happen. It was impossible. _

"Mr Potter, Miss Greengrass" McGonagall choked out, bringing everyone out of their stupor. "I hope you don't mind my intrusion, but how? Why? When?" she questioned in an incredulous voice.

"Yeah Harry, why don't you tell us," Ron growled in a menacing voice, "What you're doing with that… that… bitch!" In a flash, Harry had released Daphne, and started to lunge for Ron, his eyes pure green fire, that burned with a passion that no one had ever seen before. Some of the nearby students discreetly shivered in fear at the raw emotion displayed in the glowing emerald orbs. But before Harry could move, Daphne had grabbed his arm, and started to whisper into his ear. After a few moments, Harry grinned, and looked back at her dancing blue eyes in pure love, before leaning down and pressing a short and tender kiss to her lips. A few girls sighed in jealousy at the exchange, whilst Ginny flushed red in anger.

"Anyway, where were we before the Weasel butted in?" smirked Daphne, stepping back into Harry's embrace and leaning her head back on his chest, causing Harry to smother a smirk of his own. "Ah yes," she started, "Well, we had anticipated this moment since we started this relationship, so we decided to write down how we first met in a sort of book like format. The book had been charmed to read itself. It will pause if someone speaks." Flitwick looked very impressed.

"That's very advanced charming Mr Potter and Miss Greengrass. Very well done. For what it's worth, ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin," Hermione scowled at Harry, Daphne and Flitwick.

"We put in Harry's point of view, because it was more entertaining," she finished of giggling at Harry's look of disgust. She pulled out a shrunken book from her pocket, and enlarged it, before tapping it with her wand. It opened itself to the middle pages and floated into the air. Daphne quickly cast a 'Sonorous' charm on it, and walked back to Harry, who had settled on the edge of the Gryffindor bench. She opted to sit on his lap, instead of the empty bench, causing Harry to let out a huge lopsided grin that he knew she loved, before winding his arms round her slender waist and settling his head on her shoulder. Many of the girls and women cooed at the contended looks of both of their faces. They did look cute together. A hush fell over the hall as the book began.

**Harry had just been deposited in the middle of the classroom. He had been carted round by Slughorn for the last hour and half meeting people he was sure he'd never heard of before. He was feeling a bit lost and confused to be honest….**

"Don't you always love?" giggled Daphne, raising tentative sniggers from some members of the Gryffindor table. Harry pouted, making Daphne laugh harder.

**Hermione was… in fact, he didn't really know where Hermione was to be honest. The last time he'd seen her she was running away from Cormac McLaggen, who had been standing under the mistletoe, eyes closed, lips puckered.**

Hermione grinned weakly at the moment, as many others laughed at the mental image. Ron looked extremely jealous, and quickly shifted closer to Hermione and put an arm over her shoulders.

**Ginny was round her somewhere he presumed, maybe she was with Luna, his 'date' for the evening. But all thoughts of Ginny flew from his head as his green eyes locked gazes with a piercing blue one.**

Ginny looked outraged at that, and her brothers edged slowly away from her – even Fred and George decided it wasn't the time for jokes.

**She was stunning. Her hair was a beautiful golden blonde, the same colour and texture that you only see in books. It hung loose, curling down to the centre of her back. She had a perfect face, with beautiful blue eyes, which were framed with long, thick eyelashes, a small nose, and full, pouty red lips. The rest of her body was flawless, with curves in the right places, and long legs. He noticed she was wearing a short grey muggle dress, like many of the girls had on tonight, but none of which in his eyes had pulled it off as well as she had. He remembered her from a few of his classes, Daphne Greengrass. She had to be a Veela he told himself – he didn't think she could be that perfect otherwise – or a goddess of some type. He had never seen someone so beautifully flawless and gorgeous as her. She was pure perfection.**

The girls all looked at Harry misty eyed, while others looked at Daphne with envy at having snared Harry. Harry himself has buried his head in Daphne's neck, his face bright red. Remus smiled to himself. 'Just like James' he thought, 'Always the ladies' man'. Daphne suddenly turned in his arms so she was straddling him, and she kissed him softly.

Harry beamed at her, despite his bright red cheeks, and gave her another kiss. The girls all cooed again, this time joined in jokingly by Fred, George and Remus, arousing lots of laughing from around the hall, before Ginny stopped the twins with a hard and steely glare. The book continued.

**Coming back to her face, he summoned all his courage up. 'Come on Harry, what's the worst that could happen?' he thought, at the same time remembering the unfortunate fate of the 7****th**** year Gryffindor who had tried the very same, only to find himself lying in the hospital wing castrated four days later.**

Many laughed at this horrendous tale, while Daphne grinned in memory.

**Nevertheless, he decided she was the worth the risk, but mentally concluded to run if he saw her wand appear.**

Daphne hit his arm, which caused Harry to wail out dramatically. Some members of the hall smiled at the exchange.

**Slowly he made his way over. He hoped he looked calm and collected…**

"No you didn't honey," giggled Daphne, "You at me like I'd just turned into Voldermort."

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Harry questioned, a confused look settling in his eyes and his forehead scrunching up.

…**. But really he was freaking out, and had half a mind to run away, screaming, to the Gryffindor dorms and hide under his invisibility clock and never re surface.**

Awed glances were sent his way. "You have an invisibility cloak?" asked a first year Hufflepuff bravely.

"Yes he does," answered Daphne, "It's very useful for sneaking around at night time, isn't it Harry," she giggled, and Harry too let out a few giggles, before his face morphed into a very happy smile, eyes fogged over a bit, both unfazed by the incredulous and astonished looks sent their way. The professor's looked extremely thin lipped and angry. Ron and Hermione looked ill, and Ginny had turned completely red, in fact, it was now rather hard to distinguish her face from her hair. Daphne turned and winked at Ginny over Harry's shoulder, an action that went unnoticed by everyone.

**In fact, he thought briefly, I'd rather have detention every day for a year with Snape….**

Everyone looked horrified at the thought. "Potter, I'm touched," Snape sneered at him.

… **Or go and live with Aragog….**

"What's an Aragog?" asked Neville.

"He's a blind spider who lives in the Forbidden Forest, and is roughly the size of a small elephant," Harry explained calmly. Everyone looked shocked and scared.

"And how, Mr Potter, would you know of this Aragog?" asked Madame Pomfrey faintly.

"Oh, Harry and I went to see him in our second year. We thought he was the monster in the Chamber of Secrets, so we had a bit of an interview with him," Ron answered, seemingly unfazed.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it a meeting mate, we were carried there by two giant spiders," Harry laughed over his shoulder, to which Ron grinned back. Professors and students alike looked stunned at the calm manner which they joked about this. Daphne however looked furious.

"And why did this never come up?" she hissed.

"Read on!" he shouted to the book. Molly Weasley looked satisfied. 'At least the girls looking after him,' she thought to herself.

…**. Or even enter a romantic relationship with Draco Malfoy.'**

Draco fell off the back of his bench. "Potter! Just no! Just NO!" he screamed, slightly hysterically, his characteristically pale face tinged green, like many other students in the hall. Harry too was looking ill. "I have problems," Harry muttered to Daphne, who sniggered.

**He finally reached her, and was once again taken away by her beauty.**

Daphne kissed his cheek as the girls everywhere cooed again.

"**H…Hello Daphne" he stammered, blushing bright red. He once again mentally prepped himself**. **'What's the worst that could happen?' He quickly shut that thought, as a whole range of mental image paraded through his head. **

Daphne snorted.

**Her pretty blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, and Harry couldn't help but think how hot she looked.**

Everyone roared with laughter at Harry's red face. Daphne's eyes narrowed again, and he sighed dreamily, before snapping out of it. The Great Hall shook with hilarity again, as Harry grinned sheepishly.

"**What do you want Potter," she hissed, looking round in case anyone saw them interacting. Harry racked his brains. He knew he should probably say something, maybe complement her on how perfect she looked, or ask how she was, or just evoke general conversation. But somehow, his mouth no longer seemed connected to his brain, and he was unable to say anything back. Instead, he opted for the famous Potter lopsided smile, and widened his eyes. He hoped he didn't look to retarded. Unfortunately, the scared look in her eyes, and the hesitant footstep she took back proved that he probably did look like a stalker or pervert. **

"You did look rather scary Harry. I was a bit weirded out to be honest," Daphne admitted. Remus snorted, his Maurader side coming through.

"Smooth Harry," laughed Tonks.

**In sudden desperation for her not to go, he willed himself to say something, anything. Before he could register what had happened, he had shouted "You look pretty," into her face, and she started to look round again, not in fear, but for help.**

Everyone in the hall was laughing, the people who knew Harry well had tears running down their faces. Even the Slytherin's had given up their icy facades and had joined in the laughter. Harry just buried his face in Daphne's neck.

"**Just stay away from me Potter," she spat back at him before turning on her heel and walking quickly from the classroom.**

"Slytherins never run," chorused Harry and Daphne, before smiling at each other. Some of the students smiled fondly at them.

**Suddenly, Harry felt an adrenaline rush, and ran after her, out of the party and into the corridor, where he could see her retreating figure strutting down the corridor. As he ran after her, he couldn't help but noticed she had a very nice arse….**

"HARRY!" Daphne screeched, hitting him other the head repeatedly, whilst the entire male population boomed with laughter. Fred and George Weasley actually got up from their seats and shook his hands, before skipping back to their seats. Ginny nearly hexed them. They were supposed to be on her side! The girl population however shook their heads at Harry menacingly. Daphne ceased her hitting, and, with an angry 'humph!' motioned for the book to continue.

…**..before he ran into a wall. He had been so entranced he had failed to notice the corner.**

The hall erupted in laughter. Even Ginny giggled a bit.

"**Daphne! Oi! Daphne!" Harry shouted undeterred, but still rubbing his forehead, "Wait a sec." Daphne spun on her heel and faced him. "What do you want loser?" she hissed menacingly at him. **

"Ohhhhhh burn!" hollered the Gryffindor boys, before the whole table cracked up. The other houses looked bewildered at this behaviour.

"Do you usually act like this?" asked Zacharias Smith snootily.

"Yeah, doesn't every house?" laughed Seamus.

"Errr… no. What you going to tell me next, you have wild parties?" replied Cho Chang. The whole Gryffindor house spun round and looked at the other three tables.

"What, you've never had a party?" cried Katie Bell.

"A _party_?" shouted the other houses.

"Yes! We have end of year parties, beginning of year parties, Quidditch match victory parties, Pre – Quidditch match parties, House cup parties, Birthday parties, Exam end parties, Christmas parties, random parties…." listed Fred. The other students and the professors' eyes widened.

"Some go on for weeks!" cried Lee.

"Do you guys even have a Quidditch victory cheer?" asked Oliver Wood faintly.

"A what?" asked a Hufflepuff chaser. The Gryffindor's looked stunned.

"And tell us, how did we never find out about these parties?" asked a thin – lipped McGonagall.

"Silencing charms," Lee said slowly, as if explaining to a 5 year old.

"Don't take that tone with me Mr Jordan! Anyway, that is not a valid excuse. How could you possibly create Silencing charms that strong?" The whole table looked at her, and chorused in perfect synchronisation, "HERMIONE."

"Of course," muttered Snape.

"Besides, McGonagall's cool with it," Ron stated to the shock of most of the hall. The professors looked at the blushing headmistress incredulously, while some students from other tables were wondering why their heads of house weren't that cool.

**Harry felt a bit hurt at her words**

"Sorry honey," she said, and kissed him quickly.

**But refused to show it, and once again fixed his face into a lopsided grin again, and shoved his hands in his pockets, surreptitiously grasped his wand to put up some shield charms, in case she should hex him. Harry quickly went through about hundred things he could say and act, and, decided that pick-up lines and a cocky attitude was the winner.**

Many girls face palmed and Daphne started giggling as Harry started to turn red, again.

**He smirked, and took a step closer, just a few inches between them. "I was so entranced by your beauty that I crashed into that wall over there," he told her honestly,**

"Awwww," cooed the girls again.

"That's actually really sweet," piped up Parvati Patil.

"I thought that at first as well," Daphne confined in the girl, whose face scrunched in confusion. "You'll see," Daphne giggled, and Harry hid his face in the side of her neck.

…**.gesturing behind him. Daphne lifted an eyebrow, obviously questioning the relevance, but he could see from the sparkle of mirth in her eye she had seen it. "So I'm going to need your details, for insurance purposes,"**

There was an explosion of laughter, and Harry was groaning in misery. The hall soon settled down, the occasional giggle still going off from somewhere.

**Disbelief reined in Daphne's eyes, and she started to turn again, but he started talking again, firing pick-up lines at her.**

"**Do you know Healing charms? I just scraped my knee falling for you"**

"**Do you have a map? I just got lost in your eyes"**

"**Damn if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"**

"**I was wondering if you had an extra heart. You've stolen mine"**

"**Are you an interior decorator? When I saw you the corridor became beautiful"**

"**You must be one hell of thief because you stole my heart from across the room"**

"**Excuse me, but I think I dropped something. My jaw"**

"**Are you lost honey? Because heaven is a long way from here"**

"**Are your eyes the ocean? Because baby, I'm lost at sea"**

As each line was read out, the hall sank deeper into laughter. Even the professors were joining in. Daphne had been pushed off Harry's lap jokingly, soshe had staggered over to sit with Hermione, and the two girls leant against each other, completely immersed in giggles. On the other end of the table, Harry had crawled under it in humiliation. As the final snickers died down, many wiping at their eyes, Daphne got up after grinning at Hermione, and went to retrieve her boyfriend.

"Come on Harry, it's all over" she snickered, reaching and arm under the table.

"Nooooo" moaned Harry, "I'm never coming out again."

"Harry, if you come out now then later…" she started, before bending down and murmuring frantically into the gap between the bench and the table. She drew back and stood up, as Harry scrambled to get out. Everyone looked slightly ill, and Ron and Hermione looked disgusted. Daphne smiled tauntingly and went to sit back on his lap, and they adopted their previous position. Smiling mischievously, Daphne wiggled and squirmed on Harry's lap.

"Stop it!" Harry said which turned into a groan half way through. Everyone tried to look anywhere but the flirtatious pair.

**Daphne looked rather shell shocked. **

"**Right, Ok Potter, I'm going to go now," she said slowly, before turning away and strutting down the hall. But Harry had not finished his piece, and rushed after her. He had nearly reached her when she tripped on a piece of the stone flooring that was sticking up. Quick as a flash, Harry caught her round her waist before she could fall, but not before her ankle had twisted round. He turned her round and splayed his palms on her back.**

"**Wow Daphne, we've known each other for 10 minutes and you're already falling for me," he grinned cheekily.**

There was a mixed reaction. Many of girls thought this was sweet, and were cooing at the pair who had both turned red. Some of the boys cooed as well as a joke, whilst everyone else downright laughed at another of Harry's awful pick-up's.

**It was so quick he didn't know if he had seen it, but a small smile lit up her face, before it was replaced by her usual expressionless mask. Harry lifted her back up, and let her stand on her own two feet again. She self-consciously smoothed her hair and glanced round in case anyone was there. **

"**Thank you Potter," she said stiffly, almost painfully, as if it was to humiliating to be saved by a Gryffindor. **

The Slytherins nodded in agreement.

"**No problem Daph," he grinned back. She rolled her eyes and turned round, and tried to walk away, but one of her legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor. Swiftly walking to her side, Harry kneeled down and removed her shoe, and examined her ankle. It was already swelling red and the beginnings of a bruise were starting to show. **

"**I think you've just really badly sprained it," he told her, as he rolled it back and forth. He noticed she was shivering, she did only just have a dress on, a short one at that, and the floor was awfully cold, so he removed his blazer (he had opted to wear a muggle suit as opposed to dress robes) and helped her arms into it. **

"Awwww that's so sweet," Hermione cooed at him, and everyone else nodded in agreement. Molly beamed at him. Daphne gave Harry a quick chaste kiss.

"You can be very gentlemanly when you want to can't you dear," she laughed.

**She gave him a quick smile. Harry now had a predicament. She obviously couldn't walk, and needed something for her ankle. Madame Pomfrey was bound to be asleep by now, and he really didn't want to disturb her. **

"Thank you Mr Potter, but I wouldn't have minded," she told him, smiling.

**He also really didn't want to take her back to Slughorn's for numerous reasons. He didn't want to ruin the party, and he also had a suspicion that Slughorn had had too much to drink already.**

McGonagall's lips pursed, and Slughorn blushed.

**Also, he doubted Daphne would be ecstatic at the idea of being seen with him, (and he had hoped to keep all his lower regions intact and father children one day).**

As everyone laughed, Ginny smiled. He had obviously meant their future children. She had already decided their names.

**Suddenly an idea popped into his head.**

"That must have been a shock," snorted Ron.

"Yeah, it doesn't happen often," Daphne sniggered back.

"Shut up!" Harry cried, though secretly happy they were getting on so well. They both cracked up laughing. Ron started feeling very guilty about his harsh words to Daphne. She actually seemed quite nice. In a split second, he had jumped up from his place, and pulling Hermione in tow, marched down the aisle till he came level with the couple."

"Hey Daphne, I'm really sorry about bad mouthing you before. I guess my prejudice just got in the way, but you seem really nice, and….. I really wish you and Harry all the best," he said, and Hermione nodded vigorously at the end, beaming. She had been afraid it would drive a wedge between her and Ron if she had accepted Daphne. Daphne smiled widely and launched herself at the two Gryffindor's, who were still holding hands. She wrapped them in a huge hug, and whispered,

"Thank you. I can't begin to tell you how much this will mean to him. And to me," As soon as the words had left her mouth, another body crushed into the group hug, and Harry's lean frame enveloped them.

"Thank you so much Ron, Hermione," he murmured. The quartet sat down, this time with Ron sitting next to them with Hermione on his lap, who was blushing softly. Molly and Arthur smiled proudly. Their boy had grown up in the year he had been away, and they had never been prouder of him. Ginny however was fuming. Her own brother had taken that bitches side over hers! 'Well, he can come of mine and Harry's wedding guest list,' Everyone one else however was smiling, glad to see the Golden Trio reunited, and those who didn't already know, even happier to that Ron and Hermione were finally together. Seven years of sexual tension had really been starting to get to them. Abruptly, the book started reading again.

**Looking down at Daphne, he met her eyes.**

"**I've gone through our options," he told her. "We have one, a plan thought up by me," he grinned at her.**

"Wow, I bet that made her feel better," snickered Draco Malfoy.

**Daphne's eyes widened slightly in alarm, obviously having heard about how much of a fail his plans usually were.**

The hall tittered; loudest were Ron and Hermione, who knew from first-hand experience how true this statement was.

"**Trust me," he said softly, pleading with his eyes. Daphne made no reply for a few seconds, her eyes boring into his, and he willed himself not to blink. Finally she nodded, and spoke for the first time without malice.**

"**Alright, I trust you," she said softly. 'Merlin' Harry thought, 'Even her voice was perfect'.**

Harry kissed her cheek, and she smiled at him in unspoken thanks.

**He removed her other shoe carefully, so she was completely barefoot, and handed both shoes to her to hold. She did so with a bemused expression. He then wrapped an arm round her tiny waist and the other under her bent knees and stood up, with her delicate body cradled carefully against his chest. He grinned down at her startled expression, before glancing at his watch. 11:30pm. It was getting late. She had obviously realised the same, and he felt her head bury into the crook of his neck, her nose resting on his collarbone.**

"You two are so cute together," Hermione exclaimed. The girls nodded in agreement whilst carrying out their persistent cooing, and even the boys grudgingly agreed that she had a point.

**Harry smiled softly and started to walk quickly to the nearest stairway. As much as he wanted to stay like this forever, he knew she had to be in pain.**

"So thoughtful," Daphne cooed down at him, and Harry blushed red again.

**He finally reached the seventh floor and strode down to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and paced three times in front of the empty stretch of wall, and thought repeatedly, 'I need a comfy place with healing supplies.'**

People who had not yet heard of the Room of Requirement looked confused. However, the other students and adults that knew of its existence nodded at Harry's logic.

**The familiar door appeared and Harry opened it. It was a small sitting room, with a very long couch, a coffee table, a fluffy rug and a roaring fire. It was tastefully decoration in red and green, and on the coffee table sat an assortment of potions and bandages. On the wall was a tapestry of a snake and lion. **

"Wow!" shouted all the students who had been confused before, whilst the others smiled in amusement.

**Daphne lifted her head from his neck.**

"**I'm impressed Potter," she yawned sleepily, "The Room of Requirement I presume?" Harry nodded and walked over to the sofa, where he laid her on gently, before perching on the edge in front of her.**

"**Right then, let's see what we've got here," he said to her, rubbing his hands as he leant forwards, and started picking up potions at random.**

"**Ermmm, I don't know what that is,"**

"**Or that,"**

"**Or that either actually,"**

"**I'll come back to this one,"**

"**What the hell is that?"**

"**Wow, I didn't know that was a colour,"**

Everyone laughed at him as he grinned, only a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Honestly Potter, did you learn nothing in my class?" drawled Snape.

"Nope, sorry Snape," he chirped back happily

"That's Professor Snape to you Potter," he snapped back.

"That's Mr Potter to you _Professor _Snape," he retorted.

'Just like Lily' Professor McGonagall thought with a smile.

"**Oh for goodness sakes Harry just give them to me!" she snapped at him, but he could see she was fighting a smile at his stupidity. **

"**You could me Harry!" he cried victoriously, pumping his fist in the air.**

"**Because it's your name idiot," she hissed back icily, and Harry decided not to press the matter.**

Fred, George and Remus clapped approvingly at Daphne's sarcasm, and her cheeks tinged pink as she laughed at them. 'Now Fred and George!' Ginny mentally screamed.

**She swiftly examined the potions, handing Harry the ones she wouldn't need. Finally she was left with two bottles, which she gave to Harry. **

"**These are a Swelling Solution and a Bruise-be-gone salve," she told him. "Now, do you want me to help you put them on my ankle or will you manage?"**

The twins and Remus clapped again.

"**Awwww, if you wanted to hold my hand you should have just asked honey," he shot back.**

More clapping. 'James' Remus smirked.

**She sneered at him, and crossed her arms firmly. He bit back a laugh as he shuffled backwards for he was level with her feet. Carefully he rubbed the Swelling Solution and the Bruise-be-gone salve into her ankle. He frowned in thought. The potions may have taken away the outer appearance, but he was sure her ankle must still be tender.**

Madame Pomfrey nodded in agreement and approval.

**He reached for one of the discarded bottles and transfigured it into a very cold icepack. He watched in amusement as Daphne leapt in the air as he placed it on her ankle, and gave a short squeak. Quietly laughing, he reached for one of the cloth bandages and wound it round her ankle, holding the ice pack in place. He finally finished with a safety pin to hold it all together.**

"**Voila!" he cried in triumph. "Madame Pomfrey better watch out. I think there's a new healer in school."**

**Daphne giggled at his antics, and Harry noticed she had a beautiful melodious laugh like bells.**

"Not really, but thank you Harry," she smiled at him as he kissed her nose. Girls everywhere sighed at the interaction.

"**Well then Daph, as much of an amazing companion you have been tonight, I'm going to have to take you back to your cold dreary dungeon now." He was sure he saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes as he spoke those words, but he decided it must have been his imagination.**

"No, I was genuinely upset. You had been so nice and funny all evening," she muttered to him.

"Aren't I always?" he pouted at her.

**Quickly thinking, he took out the Marauder's Map.**

"**Why are you holding a blank piece of parchment?" she sneered at him.**

"I thought you said it was map?" Draco smirked at him.

"Maybe if you listened for once, you'd find out what it was," Harry retorted.

**Deciding it would be better to show her, he took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly with it, and said, rather majestically; "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He grinned at Daphne's confused expression, which soon turned to wonder as green curly writing blossomed at the top of the originally blank parchment that read, "****Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP." Underneath, the map of Hogwarts had appeared with the little dots on it.**

"**What are those moving dots?" Daphne said. Harry thought it was easier to give a full explanation.**

"**When my dad was at school, he used to go around with three others; Remus Lupin, a.k.a. Moony, Sirius Black, a.k.a. Padfoot, and Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a. Wormtail. His nickname was Prongs."**

"You're a Marauder?" Fred and George exclaimed at Remus with wide eyes."And you're the son of a Marauder?"

"Yes," Remus and Harry grinned. As the twins stared at them with wide eyes, Zacharias Smith shouted

"What's a Marauder?"

Before the twins or Remus could launch into a full blown explanation, Harry shouted, "Just listen to the book!"

"**Basically, they were the Fred and George of school. The Marauder's. This is the Marauders Map. It a map of Hogwarts, but it shows who is in the castle, and where they are, for instance, as you can see, our dots are here, in the Room of Requirement. Professor Slughorn is still moving in his classroom, probably tidying up, and you can see everyone else from the party walking to their dorms."**

Everyone looked at Remus in awe.

"That is extremely advanced charming, Remus," exclaimed Professor Flitwick in excited squeal. The other professor's nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, but James and Sirius helped as well. The rat was useless," Remus sniffed at the end.

**Daphne was looking at the map in amazement.**

"**That's incredible!" she gasped, before groaning in horror. "Oh no, look! Filch is outside. He must have seen us go in!"**

"**It's fine, he'll go in a minute,"**

**So they waited a minute. And then half an hour.**

"**I don't think he's going to move. He seems hell bent on capturing us!" Harry complained loudly. "I guess we're sleeping here tonight then Daph"**

**Daphne groaned loudly, but obviously could not think of a better option.**

"**Ok, so, I'll take this end of the sofa, and you take the other?" Harry suggested.**

"**Well, Captain Stupid, my leg needs to be stretched out, and if I'm lying down, there won't be any room." Daphne's voice grew softer at the end.**

"**I'm not sleeping on the floor! It's too cold," he protested loudly.**

"**I wouldn't expect you too," she sighed back. "Listen, I'm fine on sharing the sofa, as long as we stay back to back, and you keep your hands from wandering, understand?" she snapped.**

"**Of course Daph" he grinned, whilst doing a mental fist pump.**

"Owwww!" Harry yelped as he was hit round the head. Daphne laughed.

**Daphne turned round so she was facing and pressed against the back of the sofa, and Harry laid by the edge facing outwards.**

"**Night gorgeous," he whispered**

"Awwww"

"**Goodnight loser," she hissed back**

Everyone laughed.

**Smiling, he closed his eyes, and shortly fell asleep. However, soon he was tossed from the happiness of reality and thrown into his Voldermort influenced and induced nightmares.**

Daphne hugged him tightly.

**This one was not like the others though. At first it was pitch black, and all he could hear was his father's last words, his mother's screams and pleas, and Voldermort's cackling laugh….and then the scene changed to Voldermort in Quirell's head… to the Basilisk and Tom Riddle… to the dementors… to the resurrection of Lord Voldermort and Cedric Diggory's death… Sirius falling through the veil….**

Everyone looked at Harry in sympathy and shock, and Daphne kissed his. He smiled at her for her understanding. Ron and Hermione just patted his arm, knowing he wouldn't want a fuss.

… **and suddenly a bright green flashed across his vision, and his eyes snapped open. He was sitting bolt upright, sweat running from his face, and embarrassingly tears pouring from his eyes. His face felt hot and flushed, but he was shivering, and he was panting like he had just run a mile.**

"Does… this happen often Harry?" Cho Chang asked softly.

"It used to be every night or so, but it doesn't happen as often now I'm with Daphne," he admitted. Everyone looked shocked. A nightmare every night? That sounded horrible.

**Daphne had sat up behind him, and was rubbing circles on his back. Before he knew what he was doing, he threw himself on top of her body and buried his face in her neck and shoulder, and started crying freely, sobs racking his body. Her movements stilled for a few seconds before she wrapped her small arms round his torso and kissed his head tenderly. Harry lost track of time as he cried into Daphne's neck, soaking her dress, but the whole time she was there, holding him, stroking the back of his head and cooing into his ear as he choked out words like, 'They're all gone', 'It's all my fault', and 'Sirius, Mum and Dad'.**

Present Harry also had a few tear trailing miserably down his cheeks, and Daphne wiped them away. He gave her massive hug, as the rest of the hall looked at them in sympathy. It dawned on them just what Harry had been through.

**He felt the tears start to quell and he pulled back, his hands either side of his head. She looked up at him, smiling sadly. Without fully comprehending what he was doing and why he was doing it, he had bent down and kissed her softly. **

"Awwww" the girls cooed. They could just imagine how romantic that was. Squashed together on a sofa, in the warmth and dim light of the fire. The boys shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to respond, whilst Fred, George, Remus and Ron just laughed.

**Her lips were soft and warm. For a few moments she was stock still, and Harry started mentally swearing and trying figure out how to extract himself and jump behind the sofa in a swift movement, before running to the door. Between an angry Daphne and an angry Filch, Harry would pick Filch any day. **

"Still would," Harry said cheerfully, and Daphne hit him.

**But just as he was about to put his plan into action she was kissing him back, and he weaved his hands into her hair, his mouth parting…**

"Ok, Ok, let's stop there! There are innocent ears in here," Harry shouted, picking up the book and slamming in shut, blushing madly, as was Daphne. Everyone snickered.

"Well there we go," smirked Daphne.

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, I'm sorry it was so long. So far I've thought I will just do two more chapters; a chapter to show everyone's reactions and an epilogue. Bye x**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is part one of Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. Once again a huge….**

**Thank you to: sanbeegoldiewhitey, , Cing C0br, Penny is wise, rb2312, SimFlyer, Colonol mycroft, Justlookingforupdates, HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-TD-LL-KB-AJ-NT, Vellouette, Lord Mortensen, CoastalFirebird, Fallen-Ryu, N Flamel, Just another Aceves, Taiki, rlpj4, and erebus for all of your amazing reviews, plus anyone who reviewed chapter 1. I love getting reviews, it really helps me to write.**

**Thank you to: Everyone who has added this story or me to their Author/Story Alert list and Favourites list.**

**Thank you to: Everyone who has read this story.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS ONLY PART 1!**

At once a clamour of shouting and questioning erupted, with the undertone of a people talking rapidly to one another. However, one piercing shriek could be heard over all the over shouts across the Great Hall, which quietened to see who or what it was.

The squeal belonged to one Ginny Weasley. She had stood up and was shouting down the aisle, standing opposite to Harry and Daphne, who were also standing in the aisle, due to when they had run to slam the book shut. Harry had an arm round Daphne's waist, and she leant into his side.

"NO!" Ginny screamed, "THIS RELATIONSHIP CANNOT CONTINUE! HARRY IS MINE!"

Quiet titters and sniggers started to break out, which were quickly smothered. Ginny however was oblivious.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MARCHING IN AND STEALING WHAT IS RIGHTFULLLY MINE! HARRY IS MINE!" She shrieked hysterically, her face turning a vivid shade of red.

"She's gonna blow" Harry whispered in a southern accent into Daphne ear, and Daphne tried to suppress a huge laugh, managing to control it to a small snort.

"Harry and I are soul mates. You hear? SOUL MATES!" she yelled at them.

The laughs in the hall were getting worse, and Harry and Daphne fought for control.

"And I suppose you've got the wedding planned and all have you?" Daphne sniggered rhetorically. Ron and Hermione were biting their lips.

"Yes actually. I have" Ginny announced.

People stared, laughs forgotten.

"It's going to take place in mid – July at The Burrow and the colour scheme will be white and yellow. My bridesmaids will be Luna and Hermione, though Hermione will be eradicated from this position if she keeps supporting _her._ There will be flowers, bows and ribbons everywhere, and our whole school year, excluding you, obviously_,_will attend, as well as the rest of the wizarding world. The press will also be there to fight to take the first picture of the new Mrs Potter. Then we will have our wedding reception, at The Burrow and then we will go around the world for our honeymoon, which you insist on paying for because you love me so much…."

"So do I get a say in any of this, or should I just let you carry on?" Harry asked sarcastically.

This was too much for Daphne, and she bent double, laughing hysterically, Harry's arm holding her upright. She was shortly joined by Harry, and they leant on each other, trying to keep in a standing position. The whole hall was laughing to at the sheer insanity of the girl. Even Mr and Mrs Weasley looked amused. Ginny just stood there confused.

"What's funny?" she said demandingly. She was ignored.

"I said, WHATS FUNNY" she screeched, stamping her foot. This just brought more laughter. Ginny screamed in frustration and ran past them and out of the hall.

After a few seconds, the hall calmed down, and Harry and Daphne managed to get upright. Harry leant down to kiss her, but stopped abruptly by Daphne's quiet murmur.

"You do know my parents are here don't you," she snickered at him. Harry grew white before sitting them back on the bench, with her on his lap.

"So who's next on the screaming parade?" Daphne laughed. Harry suddenly remembered someone he needed to see. Carefully he lifted Daphne from his lap and set her on the bench. She looked at him curiously, but he just smirked. Walking into the aisle, he called one word.

"Dobby!"

At once a little house elf appeared by the entrance, wearing a white pillowcase.

"Harry Potter sir!" he squealed, before bounding down the aisle. Harry grimaced at the nickname but crouched down and opened his arms, just in time for the little elf to collide into him and wrap his little arms round Harry. The rest of the hall stared in shock, especially the Purebloods.

"Hey Dobby, I just wanted to say thank you for saving us. It was very brave of you," Harry told the little creature as they broke apart. Dobby's huge eyes glistened.

"It was Dobby's pleasure sir," he sniffled.

"I've got someone for you to meet," Harry said as he led him over to Daphne.

"Dobby, this is Daphne Greengrass. Daphne, this is Dobby. She's my girlfriend." He boasted proudly at the end.

Daphne cautiously made to shake Dobby's hand, but was shocked when she found Dobby's little arms round her neck, pulling her into an awkward hug.

"You are Harry Potter Sir's Miss Greengrass. Dobby has heard a lot about Miss Greengrass. Harry Potter sir tells Dobby about his Miss Greengrass all the time," Harry blushed, and Daphne chuckled.

"It's very nice to meet you Dobby," she told him sincerely, and Dobby beamed, before sitting next to Daphne on the bench. He and Harry had had a discussion about this, and Dobby was finally used to doing what he wanted. The Purebloods looked scandalised, especially the Malfoys.

"Hang on, I just need to see someone else," Harry told Daphne, before bringing his fingers to his lips and making an owl call. Not even 10 seconds had gone by before a beautiful snowy owl came swooping in. Girls around the hall sighed in jealously. Harry smiled and held his arm out for her, but Hedwig ignored it, and started attack his head, swiping her claws and nipping with her beak.

"Hedwig! Hedwig! OK, OK I'm sorry for leaving you behind, but I had to. Owwww! Hedwig cut it out will you! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left you" he shouted out. Hedwig, seemingly satisfied, flew to his awaiting arm, before rubbing her head on his.

"Yeah, I missed you too," he laughed. He turned back to the rest of the hall, who were staring at him and Hedwig incredulously.

"She's pretty incredible isn't she?" he beamed.

"Bloody hell Harry. That is one amazing owl!" Charlie Weasley breathed.

"Yeah, with one amazing personality and ego," Harry quipped, and Hedwig shot a glare. Everyone laughed. "Here Hedwig, meet Daphne. She's my girlfriend," he grinned. He turned to Daphne, "Hedwig was my first ever friend," Hedwig stared at Daphne, before swooping to sit on Daphne's shoulder.

"She approves of you," he laughed jokingly. "That's a relief." He motioned to Daphne to stand so he could sit back down, which she did, and they adopted their original position. Hedwig flew from Daphne's shoulder, to perch on one of the windowsills.

The door's swung open, and Ginny marched back in, and flounced to her seat, before flinging herself down. Daphne and some of the other students tittered.

Ron took a deep breath and looked at his best mate.

"Harry," he said quietly. Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione, who was looking at him from Ron's lap. "Why did you keep it from Mione and me?"

"I'm sorry guys, I really am. Truly. I would have told you, but you can't deny, you are both rather prejudiced against Slytherins, especially you Ron," Harry explained softly.

"Yeah, well, I can't deny that really. And once again I'm sorry for my outburst to you Daphne. But I'm going to be more open minded now. I won't let my prejudice ruin our trust and friendship ever again," Ron vowed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasley?" Harry laughed, joined by Ron and Hermione. He gave Ron an awkward one armed man hug, which was rather difficult because of the girl's positions, and Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We wish you the best," Hermione smiled, addressing both Harry and Daphne.

"So do I," piped up Neville. They both smiled at him.

"I wish you the best as well," Cho Chang said quietly, much to the anger of her best friend Marietta Edgecombe, who had been trying to get Harry and Cho back together since fifth year.

"Err, well thanks Cho," Harry replied uncertainly. A new voice called out.

"Daphne, what's your Quiddich team," hollered Oliver Wood. Harry suppressed a laugh.

"Puddlemore United," she replied smiling at the burly Quiddich player. Oliver's eyes lit up.

"I like her Harry," he beamed. The old Quiddich team laughed.

"Our turn!" squealed Angelina, and Katie and Alicia nodded.

"You two look so cute together!" Katie burst out.

"Thanks?" Harry blushed.

"Just don't hurt our little nephew/son, gettit?" Alicia demanded. Daphne looked confused but nodded, and smiled at the girl.

"I would never do such a thing. I love him too much," she admitted, looking into his eyes. The three girls squealed again.

"Then you have our approval, as Harry's honorary aunties and mum," Angelina laughed. Harry blushed again.

"Honorary aunties? I didn't think you were that close to Harry, no offence. And Mum?," she asked curiously.

"Well, the old Quiddich team, we were quite close, and we kind of made a family out of it. Oliver was the Dad, and Katie was the Mum, because their dating. Angelina and Alicia were Katie's sisters, and Fred, George and I were the kids… but it's a bit awkward now, and will probably have to be changed since Fred's going out with Angelina and George is going out with Alicia," Harry explained blushing hard. Some girls cooed at the them. That was one of the cutest things they'd ever heard. The Slytherins just rolled their eyes. How pathetic.

"Yeah, otherwise I'd be going out with Aunty Angie," Fred laughed.

Daphne jokingly awwed at Harry. "So, I've got the parent approval?" she snickered at him, and he groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder at the mention of parent approval. The awwwwing and laughing soon calmed down, and Harry looked up and blanched. Daphne's parents were striding down the aisle.

**So I hope you liked it. I'll try to write and get Part 2 up soon, but I have loads of Christmas homework so can't promise anything soon unfortunately. If I don't get the next part up before, have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Bye x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. This is quite a short chapter because I didn't want to ruin it, so a much longer (hopefully) chapter will be up soon. I hope you enjoy this one. Again guys, thank you so much too:**

**Thank you to: N Flamel, sanbeegoldiewhitey, Penny is wise, WorldofTanks10AB, CoastalFirebird, HolyDragoon, rb2312, One reader more, HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-TD-LL-KB-AJ-NT, Armacryss, TxA– Gunfighter, Karou WindStalker, Alex, Just Another Aceves, and PoisenDesire1. It sounds corny but I can't begin to tell you how much your reviews means to me.**

**Thank you to: Everyone who has added this story or me to their Author/Story Alert list and Favourites list.**

**Thank you to: Everyone who has read this story.**

Lord Nicholas Greengrass was a tall, lean man, but with plenty of muscle as well. He had dark brown hair, carefully styled into place, and piercing blue eyes, which Daphne had obviously inherited from him. His clothes and robes were perfect, not a crease or imperfection in sight. Lady Cynthia Greengrass was stunningly beautiful, with perfect features, much like Daphne's. Her eyes were a dark brown colour, and she had long blonde hair, the same colour as Daphne's. Her clothes and robes were also immaculate. Everything about the couple screamed perfection, upper - class, and power.

Harry let out a noise that Daphne had never heard before; it was like a cross between a squeak, whimper and a groan. Had they not been in the scenario they were in, she would have laughed. Harry had become aware of the position he and Daphne were in and he shifted uneasily. The Greengrasses stopped in front of him and wordlessly gestured for the two to follow them. Harry gulped, and helped Daphne off his lap. He looked behind him to see Hermione and Ron sniggering a bit, and he shot them a death glare, before grasping Daphne's hand, clutching it like a life line, and with his knees shaking, striding behind the Greengrasses and out of the hall.

As soon as the doors had shut, the Gryffindor's that knew Harry started howling with laughter, as did Astoria Greengrass and Tracey Davis (Daphne's best friend) on the Slytherin table. On the other side of the doors, Harry did not feel like laughing. Nicholas was giving Harry the death glare, with Cynthia glaring with disappointment at Daphne. Harry felt like digging a hole and curling up in it, but refused to show weakness in front of Daphne's dad. 'That's what he wants you to do' an inner voice told him. 'That's what I want to do' he shot back, but instead straightened and stared back with an indifferent, but not cocky gaze. Harry thought he saw a look of surprise flit across Nicholas' face. It was Cynthia that spoke first.

"So Daphne, you thought that, as your parents, we were too unimportant to know that you were dating Harry Potter?" she questioned, the steadiness of her voice perhaps scarier than if she had shouted it. Daphne opened her mouth to say something, but Harry squeezed her hand to stop her and spoke first.

"It was my idea, Lady Greengrass," he admitted, breaking his gaze to look at the beautiful woman. "I thought it would be best if you did not know because that way you would not be a target for Voldemort you see." Nicholas looked impressed.

"But you didn't even know us. How would our safety affect you?" he pressed.

"Well, Daphne loves you, and I love Daphne. If you get hurt, then she'll be sad, and I'll be sad. I love her, Lord Greengrass," he answered solemnly. He heard a chorus of faint awwwing. 'Great, someone's eavesdropping and is running a commentary to the rest of the hall' he thought. In reality, Fred and George had put an Extendable Ear on the door and had cast the sonorous charm on it, loudly broadcasting every word into the hall, much to the impressment of the professors'.

"But you're so young. You're 17. How can you love someone that much at your age?" Cynthia interrupted, looking shocked.

"Lady Greengrass, I think anyone would be immature when you've had a life like mine," he laughed bitterly at the end. The Greengrasses looked shocked.

"What do you mean Harry? What does "a life like mine" mean," she questioned, concern flitting across her face.

"My parents were murdered when I was a year old. My only living blood relatives hated me. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs till I was 11," he started.

"WHAT?" Cynthia screeched, before Nicholas motioned for her to be quiet.

"I met Voldemort in my first year when he had possessed our DADA teacher and was living on the back of his head. Second year Voldemort let a Basilisk loose round the school via a memory of his younger and human self, Tom Riddle, which was preserved in a diary. I killed the Basilisk after he took Ginny into the Chamber of Secrets. Third year, My Godfather Sirius Black and I were attacked by hundreds of Dementors. I would have been soul less had my future self travelled back in time using a time turner to cast a Patronus which saved us. With Fourth year I was entered into the TriWizard tournament by a Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Alastor Moody, our DADA teacher of that year. In the third task me and my fellow Hogwarts Champion were abducted using a port key. Cedric died in front of me, and my blood was used to resurrect Voldemort. He Crucioed me twice, tried to Imperious me and failed, and we duelled, during which the ghosts of everyone Voldemort had ever killed appeared including Mum and Dad who helped to ward him off while I escaped. Our DADA teacher Professor Umbridge made me use of a blood quill every detention in Fifth year, and my godfather was killed by Bellatrix LeStrange in a battle between my secret organization and Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries at the end of which I was possessed by Voldemort. I also found out that neither me or Voldemort could live while the other one of us survives. Then in Sixth year, I went with Professor Dumbledore to destroy one of Voldemort hocruxes, he had made 7, and then had to watch as he was murdered by Severus Snape. This year I have been wandering round the countryside with Hermione and Ron destroying hocruxes. Our travels included breaking into the Ministry of Magic, disguised using Polyjuice, rescuing our friends from Malfoy Manor where Hermione was tortured, diving into freezing lakes, breaking into Gringotts and then escaping on a dragon, finding out Severus Snape was innocent of killing Dumbledore and he had been helping me out all along and was a spy for Dumbledore, posing as a Death Eater, saving Snape, then finally, discovering I was a hocrux, going to the Forbidden Forest, dying, coming back to life and then killing Voldemort. Any questions?" Harry panted, out of breath and depressed at the mention of the death of his Godfather.

Cynthia and Nicholas looked shell shocked. Daphne gripped Harry's hand almost painfully. There was a complete silence from behind the doors. Suddenly Harry found himself being hugged by a crying Cynthia.

"Poor dear, probably never had a mother figure, so young to have had so much happen to him," she sniffled. Harry froze, before hugging her back fiercely. Nicholas gathered up Daphne in an embrace.

"Good choice Daph," he muttered jokingly. "Seriously though, I'm glad you've found someone so mature and selfless, I wish you happiness," he told her. Daphne threw her arms round him.

"I love you Dad," she muttered. Cynthia had released Harry and Daphne walked straight to his side, wrapping and arm 'round his waist and curling into him slightly. Nicholas appraised the two.

"Harry, I approve of you. I think you'll be a good partner to my daughter in the future. I also have a few questions to ask you about your life and its events, but they must be put of till a later date. Your mother and I need to get back to the manor," he told Daphne gently. They both nodded. Cynthia embraced the two one last time, and Nicholas gave Daphne a hug and Harry a handshake, muttering quietly a death threat in Harry's ear if he ever hurt Daphne, before turning toward the entrance.

"Goodbye Lord and Lady Greengrass," Harry said formally. Nicholas turned back.

"Cynthia and Nicholas, Harry," he smiled at the young boy, and with that they strode out of the school. Daphne turned into Harry and hugged him to her tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"I think that went well," he muttered to her. She laughed quietly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence, before walking towards the double doors.

**So, hope you liked it, expect another chapter soon… Happy New Year, Bye x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy and also I haven't been able to think what to write.**

**I'm not really happy with this chapter, and I have still got some more people to put in to the last reactions chapter. These people are: Tracey Davis (Daphne's best friend), Snape, Seamus and Dean, Lavender and Pavarti, Zacharias Smith, Colin Creevey, and Mrs Weasley. I didn't want to put these in because I didn't want the chapter to go on and on and on.**

**Thank you to: HolyDragoon, Penny is wise, ****HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-TD-LL-KB-AJ-NT, rb2312, CoastalFirebird, sanbeegoldiewhitey, Art ov Chaos, N Flamel, silentclock, kevin1984, and ShadowSentinel****. Your reviews mean so much to me.**

**Thank you to: Everyone who has added this story or me to their Author/Story Alert list and Favourites list. **

**Thank you to: Everyone who has read this story.**

As they walked into the Great Hall, they were greeted by a shocked, uncomfortable silence, and wide eyed, some teary stares. After a few seconds, everyone started talking at once.

"I never knew!"

"Sirius Black was your Godfather?"

"A real patronus? Bloody Hell!"

"It really happened?"

"You died?"

"It was a basilisk?"

"So that's why his turban smelled funny!"

"That wasn't Moody?"

"What's a horcrux?"

"OI! Listen up!" Harry shouted up over the cacophony, "This stuff already happened! And yes, it really happened, what do you think I did? Lie? Like I always do," he shouted, smiling sardonically at the end. Silence fell over the hall. Harry nodded in satisfaction and strolled back to his seat next to Ron and Hermione, pulling Daphne into his lap as always. They both smiled at him in sympathetic understandingly.

The atmosphere became awkward. So many had things to say about the new relationship, so many opinions, but they didn't want to be the first to break the silence. Luckily, there was someone who didn't care what anyone else thought.

"Your children will be very attractive," Luna said in her eerie voice, before settling back to staring dreamily into space, Ginny staring daggers at her. Harry and Daphne looked at each other, blushing, and unsure on how to comment. Harry finally managed to choke out "Err… thanks." Wolf whistles and laughter broke out everywhere, and they both blushed harder.

"Awwww, so Harrikins is planning to have little Harrikin's with Daphne. Bless," cooed Fred.

"Awwww, their so little and innocent," George teased as they blushed harder. "I bet they've never even thought about _it_," The professors or Mrs Weasley would have said something had they not been strangely curious to hear the answer themselves.

Harry felt a sudden burst of pride, and the words fell from his mouth before he could stop them, "We've done more than just talk about _it_"

The laughing stopped at once and everyone stared at them with wide, disbelieving stares. Ginny appeared to be going into shock.

"You idiot," Daphne hissed and smacked Harry round the head hard. "Just be glad my parents aren't here, and hope they don't find out about it" Harry gulped.

The silence was ended by the doors opening once again, and the uncomfortable stares swivelled to the door, allowing Harry to try and direct his blood away from his cheeks. It was Remus, Tonks, and Teddy. **(Remus and Tonks left to go and get Teddy while Harry and Daphne were talking to Nicholas and Cynthia). **Harry leapt from his seat, after 'helping' Daphne up and sprinted down the aisle into Remus' arms, both of them laughing, swaying from side to side. Some of the adults smiled, happy to see that Harry had an adult figure.

"I'm so proud of you Harry," Remus said thickly, after a while.

"For what? Defeating Voldermort or getting the hottest girl in Hogwarts?" he muttered back cheekily. Remus roared in laughter.

"So much like you father," he laughed when he regained the ability to speak. "Hello again Daphne," he added. Harry broke from the embrace abruptly, and saw Daphne standing behind him.

"Hello Professor Lupin," she smiled back.

"It's Remus, Daphne. This is Tonks, my wife, and my son Teddy," Remus smiled in pride.

"Teddy's my godson," Harry stated in an important voice, and Daphne stifled a giggle.

"Hello Daphne," Tonks chirped happily, pulling Daphne into an enthusiastic but awkward hug as she was holding Teddy.

"It's nice to meet you Tonks," Daphne laughed as she was released.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks grinned, forcing him into a hug. "Want to hold him?"

"Sure," Harry said hesitantly, taking Teddy carefully from Tonks and cradling him awkwardly in his arms. Teddy gurgled before reaching out and taking Harry's glasses off his nose. There was a loud awwwwing from every table. Harry chuckled before reclaiming his glasses back.

Daphne looked at the two and felt her insides go warm and melt. She hoped that she was looking at the future. Harry caught her eye, and grinned. She could hear Remus' voice in her ear, saying how much like James Harry was, how Lily would have been so proud of Harry, how pleased he was about Harry's choice in Daphne, and how Daphne was always one of his best students, but she wasn't listening, to intent on her intense eye lock with Harry.

However, her happy moment was ruined by a shrill cackle from the Slytherin table. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Awww, how cute. Greengrass has hooked up with the Gryffindor Golden Boy. It seems your standards have dropped. Have fun hanging out with the blood traitors and the Mudblood," she sneered in her high pitched voice, before laughing piercingly as if she had just told the funniest joke in the world. No one else laughed with her. Not even Draco.

Daphne pulled out her wand swiftly, but just as the words that would leave Pansy's face more squashed up than before, someone had beaten her to it. The Hall roared with laughter as Pansy's hair disappeared, leaving her looking even more unattractive than before.

Harry whipped his head to see who it was, and meet the eyes of Astoria Greengrass, and they shared a smirk. Astoria had known about Harry and Daphne when she had seen them kissing in the kitchens when she had gone down for a midnight snack. After getting over her original shock, she had become rather fond of Harry, and the unlikely pair had become good friends. However, she had taken a magical oath for her secrecy on the subject, so had never shared the news.

"Thanks 'Story" Harry grinned at her, carefully handing Teddy back to Tonks.

"S'all right Harry," she laughed back, and Daphne smiled at the exchange, stopping as Astoria settled down next to Draco Malfoy and leaned into his embrace. Harry's eyes widened comically in shock, and with a glance to his right, so had Daphne's. Daphne's mouth opened, but before a sound could come out Astoria spoke.

"I've got my secrets, and you've got yours," she half frowned, half grinned at them.

"I guess," Daphne replied reluctantly, "But I swear to God Malfoy if you hurt her…"

"I second that," Harry piped in.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her," Draco promised, looking down lovingly at her, "And thanks Potter, for saving me back there in the Room of Requirement,"

"What happened in the Room of Requirement?" Daphne spun and asked Harry, eyes flashing.

"Nothing sweetheart," He lied, panicking. Daphne didn't understand his saving people thing, and thought it was stupid. She also hated it when he got himself into life threatening situations.

"Also, sorry about what happened at Malfoy Manor," Draco continued, his eyes glinting, a smirk on his face, enjoying watching Potter squirm.

"What happened at Malfoy Manor," Daphne demanded.

"Nothing beautiful," Harry replied, glaring at Malfoy.

"It's nothing, _brother_," he shot back laughing. Draco's eyes widened in horror. _What if one day, he and Potter were related? _

**Hope you liked it. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up quicker than this time. Please review this chapter, it means a lot to me. Until next time, bye.**

**P.S. I'm going to start replying to reviews, because I feel bad about not doing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, I've just had so much stuff to do this kind of slipped my mind.**

**So only the epilogue to go I guess! The response to this story has been, to me, phenomenal. As of today (21/2/12), The Reunion has has 27,093 hits, been added to 178 Favourites lists, 174 Story alert lists, and 80 reviews. I never expected a response like that! It truly is amazing.**

**Thank you to: Penny is wise, ****HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-TD-LL-KB-AJ-NT, vampireex, FutureAuthoress176, N Flamel, ****HolyDragoon, Mrs. Alana Sparrow, Follower38, ****CoastalFirebird, ..86, anthony37, Marauder Neyo, DennisVW, Salazar Gryffindor, Hurricane Jackson, and amata0221. ****Your reviews are so important to me.**

**Thank you to: Everyone who has added this story or me to their Author/Story Alert list and Favourites list. **

**Thank you to: Everyone who has read this story.**

They had once again taken their seat at the Gryffindor table, and people started talked. Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender had all said something, as had Tracey Davis, and Mrs Weasley. Hell, even Colin Creevey had piped up asking for a photo of the new 'it' couple. But Harry was not listening. He let Daphne do the talking and respond to comments as appropriate. Harry could not concentrate on anything. He was too scared.

He felt detached from the room, as if he was no longer there. He couldn't hear anything above the rapid beating of his heart. All he could feel was Daphne on his lap and the small box pressed into his jeans.

He loved Daphne so much it hurt. When they had broken into Gringotts he had asked to make a detour to the Potter Family Vault before they reached the underground caverns were Bellatrix's vault lay. Ron and Hermione had both complained, but he refused to say anything, simply stating that it was very important that he retrieved it. But now sitting in hall, he couldn't help but wish he had postponed the trip. His stomach felt like he had a group of snakes slithering round in. It had been his mother's ring and he had to admit, his father had good taste. It had a platinum band, tastefully infused with diamonds on the front. On top was a beautiful round diamond. It was perfect, just like Daphne.

Suddenly he was back in the room, with Daphne's warm but scrutinizing gaze on him.

"Are you OK Harry?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. Harry gulped.

"Y..Yeah everything's… fine," he stuttered trying to get a hold of his nerves, "Actually there's something I need to do,"

She looked up at him questionably, but stood hesitantly at Harry's gesture, and made to sit down, but was stopped by Harry's hand in hers. And then he slid onto one knee, hands still entwined. Daphne's free hand clapped to her mouth and her eyes widened. Chatter and movement stilled as the couple were noticed. Harry took a massive shaky breath.

"Daphne, I tried to write you a big flowery speech, honest I did, but in the end I couldn't make my words sum up how much I love you. I may not be the smartest man, but I know what love is, it's the feeling I get when I'm round you. I guess I knew I loved you when I couldn't sleep every night, because my reality was finally much better than anything I could dream of. What I'm trying to say Daph is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I reckon you feel the same, so, would you, Daphne Isabella Greengrass, do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"

'_Bloody hell, that went alright!' _Harry's thoughts screamed, though his heart was hammering and neck was prickling. Daphne had tears running down her face, her hands shaking slightly. Harry fumbled to get the ring out of his pocket, before realizing it was impossible to do while kneeling, so had to make an awkward hunched over crouch, making the hall laugh softly, and Daphne to giggle through her tears. Harry flushed with embarrassment before finally pulling the little box out of his pocket and open towards Daphne. She started crying harder.

"Of course I will Harry, a hundred times yes," she said softly. With trembling hands he helped her fit the ring onto her finger, before standing and kissing her proudly, the claps and cheers of Hogwarts distanced again.

**So hope you enjoyed it, I know it was kind of short, but I hope the epilogue which I am writing will make up for it, Bye x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I feel really bad about how long it has taken me to get this up. I meant to get it up sooner, I can't really think of an excuse about the lateness. Anyway, this is the final instalment of The Reunion, so I hope you like it. As ever;**

**Thank you to: rb2312, HolyDragoon, .86, Penny is wise, vampireex, CoastalFirebird, and Just Another Aceves for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Thank you to: Everyone who has added this story or me to their Author/Story Alert list and Favourites list. **

**Thank you to: Everyone who has read this story.**

**See you at the bottom.**

I don't think I could ever recall a time that I had felt more nervous than this. My palms were sweating, and I couldn't stop bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet. Ron, my best man, put his hand on my arm.

"Harry, mate, calm down!" he laughed at me.

"That's easy for you to say, you've never done this," I hissed back peevishly. He just laughed at me. Nothing like a bit of support on your wedding day. My finger's started to fumble with my tuxedo, until Ron slapped my hand. Hard.

"What the hell Ron?" I yelped, clutching my smarting hand, and ignoring the quiet titters from the audience.

"Stop fiddling, it's going to be fine. Heck, your making me nervous with all your fidgeting, and I'm not even the one getting married!"

I glared at him, but I knew he was right. I needed to calm down. I mean, Daphne and I love each other. Of course it will be fine. Soon we'll be walking out those doors as Mr and Mrs Potter. It'll be fine. My heart rate slowed and my breathing rate went down.

Abruptly, the music started playing, and pulse went rocketing sky high. I looked up at Ron, who was now considerably taller than me. He just laughed at my presumably terrified expression. I started smacking him in the arm repeatedly, trying to make him shut up. He just laughed quietly, so I hit him harder. We both stopped our actions, however, once we caught sight of our girls walking down the aisle. Astoria came first, followed by Hermione, and lastly Tracey. Admittedly, they all looked beautiful, and I could fully understand Ron's speechlessness. Hermione looked stunning. But the only person I think I really saw was my Daphne.

No words could describe how beautiful she looked. Her long blonde hair was down, and pushed over her left shoulder, the golden waves shiny and smooth. Her bright blue eyes looked huge, framed with thick black eyelashes. The make-up she wore was simple and natural looking. I may not be a huge fashion expert, but her dress was amazing. Tight around the bodice till the hips, before falling down, and creating a train behind her. It was white, and had small white roses decorating her right hip. She looked like an angel. **(A/N: There is a link to this dress on my profile page. It's the third one on the top row.)**

I hit Ron's arm once more softly, eyes still staring at Daphne. She was laughing, probably at me. I realised I must look like an idiot. I removed my hand from Ron's arm, which I hadn't let go of, and clasped my hands behind my back, blushing lightly and grinning sheepishly. Looking up at Ron, he was still a bit spaced out, so I 'discreetly' stamped on his foot. He seemed to jump up a bit before smiling at me thankfully. I just rolled my eyes.

I stepped forward and took Daphne's hand from Nicholas, who had given her away. He glared at me, and I shrank a bit under his gaze before he turned away. Daphne laughed at my expression, and I mock glared back. Up close, I couldn't take my eyes off her face, mumbling out the vows and still feeling a bit shell shocked, which I'm sure is perfectly normal for a guy who died just a few years earlier and never thought he would ever actually get married, yet alone to one of the most amazing people in the world. Coming back down to earth, I heard a final question being posed to me, and hoping that I didn't sound like a little girl, I spoke the two little words I had been freaking out about all morning; "I do." To my absolute relief, my voice didn't break, and it didn't go high either; it just sounded a bit breathless. My smile grew impossibly wider as I heard the words repeated back to me. The final thing I heard was "You may now kiss the bride," before my lips descended on hers. I honestly didn't know why I was so worried in the first place.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were married a year later. Ron finally understood what nerves Harry had been feeling before his wedding. Harry finally understood why Ron got so irritated at him for fumbling with his tuxedo. They still hit each other though.<p>

Ginny never quite came to terms with the fact that Harry was not hers. After many tantrums, she decided to find her own boyfriend to make Harry jealous. Needless to say it didn't work, but that didn't stop her from bringing a different man round to each family dinner at the Burrow. She was invited to the wedding, and considered coming to object to the marriage. However, after being scolded by her mother about his idea, she refused.

Draco and Astoria were married five or so years later, opting for a long engagement. Draco stopped being a complete prat, and was therefore welcomed as part of the family. Draco, Harry and Ron found they got on quite well, due to a common interest in Quidditch. This didn't stop Draco from nearly collapsing when he discovered that Harry was actually already related to him.

Tracey started to date Blaise Zambini a few years after the wedding, and though no news of an engagement had been announced, Tracey's stomach was looking suspiciously large.

Nothing was ever heard of Pansy Parkinson again, though the rumours were that after growing her hair back, she had immigrated to the Majorca.

Vernon and Petunia Dursely met Daphne a few months after their engagement. After finding out she was a witch, they had no further involvement. Dudley was a bit shell shocked of the beauty of Harry's girlfriend, but is now trying to mend his broken relationship with his cousin, and is now exchanging letters with him, despite his mum and dad's disgust. The owls still scare him though.

Remus, Tonks and Teddy had a relatively peaceful life, well as peaceful as it could be with Tonks' job as an auror and Remus' 'furry little problem'. Remus re-joined his post as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, much to Teddy's chagrin as Teddy joined the school as well. Teddy didn't inherit the lycanthropy, much to Remus' delight and relief, and only suffered mild mood swings. Sometimes, on those full moon nights, Harry would apparate up to Hogsmede and trek up to Hogwarts and join Moony on those painful nights after becoming an animangus himself. Remus often said it was like having James with him, as Harry would become a magnificent stag, and would often joke that all they would need was a huge mangy mutt and it would be just like old times. Nothing was ever mentioned about a rat though.

**So there it is. I hope you liked it and thank you to everyone who has read, or added this story or me to their favourite lists – I have been blown away by the response to the story. In the future, I'm thinking of writing a Harry/Muggle OC story because I like the whole concept and I don't think there are enough of them around, so if you're interested in that pairing, I will be starting than soonish. I hope.**

**As this is the final chapter, I would love it if everyone following this story reviewed it so I know your overall thoughts. **

**Anyway, bye xx**


End file.
